Big Hero 6 Bloopers
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Features all characters messing up or goofing around while filming the movie we know, love, and can't get enough of.


**Big Hero 6 Bloopers**

 _Directors: Don Hall & Chris Williams_

 **I was looking for BH6 bloopers on this site, but I only found a few included in a Frozen bloopers fanfic (Monolaf317), so I thought they needed their own.**

 **Special thanks to Purplerose128 for help with a few of these and giving me her own ideas (the ones labeled with a * are from her.) The rest are all me. ;)**

 **I do not own any of Big Hero 6, or Disney, or Marvel.**

 **Please laugh and review.**

* * *

 ***Hiro's garage/home lab:**

(Baymax finishes off demonstrating his new moves. Hiro goes up to his newly upgraded friend, they bow to each other.)

Hiro: Yeah! Fist Bump! (Hiro holds out his fist to the robot.)

Baymax: Fist bump, is not in my fighting data base.

Hiro: No, this isn't a fighting thing it's…what people do sometimes when their…excited or pumped-up.

(Hiro guides Baymax through the hand clap, back hand smack, and finally makes a fist, and bumps it to Baymax's)

Hiro: Pwwwwww (Hiro makes an explosion sound)

(Baymax turns his head to camera)

Baymax: Does not compute.

Hiro: Wait what?

Chris: Cut. Baymax, you're supposed to make an explosion sound like Hiro's after you bump fists.

Baymax: I am sorry Chris, but I find myself unable to mimic Hiro's sound effect.

Don: It's okay Baymax, we can try again later. Just…try it from another angle.

 **In front of Fred's house:**

Gogo: Listen Nitwit, a lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any…

(door opens, a man in a suit comes out to greet them, but it's not Heathcliff.)

Tadashi: Welcome home, Master Fredrick. (Tadashi says in a soft and proper tone).

(Fred leans over, cracking up, others start laughing off camera.)

Fred: Tadashi!… my man! (Fred try's to continue the scene through his laughing. Tadashi, not being able to keep his straight face anymore, also starts laughing and leans on Fred's shoulder.) (Crew and directors laughing too).

Don: Cut!

Chris: Reset!

 **Fred's house:**

Baymax: His blood type is AB-, cloistral levels are…

Hiro: Baymax, you scanned him?

Baymax: I am programed to access everyone's health care needs.

Hiro: Yes! HAHA! (Hiro smiles bigger then meant too) I-I can use the…the data in your scan to…! (Hiro cracks up, rest of the team follows)

Don: Cut.

Hiro: (still laughing) I'm sorry. Did that laugh sound mad or….should I just go 'MAH-HA-HA-HA-HAH!'

 ***The Nerd Lad:**

Wasabi: …this is anarchy, society has rules!

Honey: Excuse me, coming through! (Honey Lemon enters her work station with a giant sphere of Tustin Carbide, puts her foot up against a cabinet and tries to push the sphere into place on the floor, but she slips, sliding off the side towards the camera, and the sphere rolls off.)

(Hiro, Tadashi, and crew behind camera laugh.)

Honey: I'm okay! (Still yelling over the loud music of her ear buds).

Chris: Cut! (Laughing as well. Tadashi helps Honey up, Hiro chases after the giant black sphere rolling lazily around set.)

 **Fred's house:**

(Hiro, Baymax, and the rest of the team enter Fred's room.)

Gogo: You've got to be kidding me.

(Honey looks around and sees a giant blue/green lizard push costume standing in the corner with a note hung around its neck that says: 'Fred, Wearing will not give you Super Powers -Fred').

 **Alley on the streets of San Fransokyo:**

Tadashi: Bot fighting is illegal, you're gonna get yourself arrested!

Hiro: Bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot fighting, that, that's illegal…but so luc-whoa!

(Hiro drops the wad of money and starts to laugh).

(Tadashi stops the moped and laughs too.)

Hiro: Sorry, I dropped the money!

Tadashi: Don, am I supposed to back up and get it?

Don: Yes, back up and reset.

Tadashi: Okay, backing up! (Tadashi puts both his feet on the ground and starts moving backwards).

Tadashi & Hiro: Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

 **Hiro's garage/home lab:**

(Hiro guides Baymax through the hand clap, back hand smack, and finally makes a fist, and bumps it to Baymax's)

Hiro: Pwwwwww (Hiro makes an explosion sound, waving his fingers over his head)

Baymax: Shhhhhh (Baymax waves his fingers up as well)

Hiro: What? (Hiro laughing)

Chris: Cut! Baymax, that was for the other scene.

Hiro: How is it he can make a 'shhhh'-ing sound, but he can't make an explosion sound?

 **San Fransokyo docks:**

(Yokai hurls the shipping container down on the group below, stopping just above their heads. Wasabi screams.)

Wasabi: AAAAAAHH! Oh my… 'COUGH, COUGH'…gosh oh… 'COUGH'… I'm sorry… 'COUGH-COUGH-COUGH'

Don: Cut!

(Cast and crew laughing off camera.)

Wasabi: Can I get some water please? 'COUGH-COUGH'!

 **Warehouse:**

Hiro: My microbots?

(Hiro lets the tiny robots fall from his hands as he looks up in front of him, and there are hundreds of other barrels full of them.)

Hiro: Someone's making more.

(Hiro turns his head and sees a pin up board covered in maps and newspaper clippings with lines connecting something to another thing, and a symbol of a red bird.)

(Hiro is just about to take a step toward the board, but jumps at a voice behind him).

Voice: Hiro.

Hiro: AAAAHH! (Hiro turns and sees someone who is not supposed to be in this scene.)

(Hiro starts laughing)

Hiro: Tadashi, you gave me a heart attack! (Hiro laughs threw his follow up line. Tadashi starts laughing too).

Tadashi: My hands are equipped with defibrillators. (Tadashi rubs his hands together, still laughing with Hiro). Clear! (Tadashi presses his palms to Hiro's chest, making an electrical buzzing sound.)

(Hiro laughs and eventually collapses onto the floor, laughing hysterically as Tadashi repeatedly 'zaps' his brother.)

Chris: Cut! (Laughing himself).

 ***The Nerd Lab:**

Tadashi: Gogo, this is my brother, Hiro.

(Gogo removes her helmet, looking down at Hiro. Gogo blows a pink bubble with her gum, but the bubble becomes bigger then she intended, and when it pops, it covers from her chin to her nose.)

(Gogo starts laughing threw her gum, brings a hand to her face to try and remove the gum and turns away from the camera, Hiro and Tadashi laugh too.)

 **Alley/street by the Lucky Cat:**

Hiro: Gummy bears!

(Baymax pushes the button on the vending machine below the gummy bears. The small bag of candy moves forward on the spring, but when it reaches the end, the bag stops on the glass and does not fall.)

Hiro: Hey!

Don: Cut! Zach, this is the third time in a row this has happened, I thought you said you fixed this thing!

[Note: Zach Parrish — head of animation for the movie]

 ***Akuma Island:**

Fred: _Six intrepid friends, led by Fred, their leader Fred…Fred's Angel's, mmuh-mh-mh. Fred's Angel's, mmuh-mh-mh… harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they…._

(Wasabi starts laughing, Hiro and the others chuckle too)

Wasabi: Fred, I will lazar hand you in the face! (Wasabi laughs threw his line, snorting at the end).

Chris: Cut!

Don: (to Chris) You think if they can't do the scene without laughing, we should just cut it shorter or something?

Fred: No, guys let's try it again after we shoot the fight scene, I think I can make it better.

 **Hamada home, above the Lucky Cat:**

Aunt Cass: Look at my little college man, aww. I can't wait to hear all about it, hot wings are almost ready.

(Hiro just stands there, leaning on the top of the stair railing, when suddenly…)

Tadashi: Weeeeee-eeeeee!

(Hiro jumps in slight surprise, expecting Baymax not his big brother, but laughs hard while trying to playfully shove him back down the stair.)

Chris: Cut! Seriously Tadashi?

 ***San Fransokyo police station:**

(Hiro sits in his own jail cell, kicking his feet, he looks across from his cell to the cell his brother is in and tries to hold in a chuckle as he waves to him.)

(Tadashi stands at the front of his cell, looking confused; left, right and behind him, at all the Minions in the cell with him, but he starts laughing too none the less when the crew starts.)

Don: Sorry Tadashi, they made me! [ _They_ ; the Minions]

(Dave scoots his way to the front where Tadashi is, and tugs on the tall young man's pant leg. Tadashi looks down and sees the Minion offering him a yellow fruit.)

Dave: Ba-nah-nah?

 ***Hiro's garage/home lab:**

(Hiro guides Baymax through the hand clap, back hand smack, and finally makes a fist, and bumps it to Baymax's)

Hiro: Pwwwwww (Hiro makes an explosion sound, waving his fingers over his head)

Baymax: Boom. (Level voice, Baymax waves his fingers up as well)

Hiro: Boom? (laughing)

Baymax: That is the primary onomatopoeia for an explosion.

Chris: Cut! Baymax, are you positive you can't make that sound?

(Baymax pauses for a moment to think)

Baymax: Can you give me a few minutes to process and closer analyze this problem?

Don: Sure Baymax. Everyone, take five!

 **Lucky Cat Café:**

Aunt Cass: …on Beat Poetry night.

(Aunt Cass approaches her nephews with a donut in her hand, then takes a bite)

Aunt Cass: Stress eating, because of you.

(Hiro makes a face and Cass covers her mouth with her free hand)

Aunt Cass: I just spit a bit of donut, didn't I?

Hiro: Yeah.

(Tadashi starts to laugh.)

Chris: Cut! (Laughing as well)

Tadashi: Can we get Hiro a napkin over here please?

 **Fred's room:**

Fred: The man who attacked us… is none other then…

(Fred hits a button on his remote and is about to point to the TV behind him and say 'Alistair Krei,')

Speakers: … _and magic makes it all complete._

(Fred tries to change the channel/turn it off while the rest of the team laughs off camera)

 _You have, My Little Pony. Did you know you are my very best friends!_

 **Akuma Island:**

Hiro: It's over Krei.

(The man dressed in black, Yokai, slowly stands and turns to show his face to the camera. But it's not Krei, or even Callaghan)

Hiro: Ta-Tadashi? (Hiro smiles a little for a moment, but quickly composes himself and keeps the scene going. Tadashi does the same. Both being more over-dramatic.)

Tadashi: Yes Hiro, I stole your Micro-bots and set the hall on fire.

Hiro: But, Professor Callaghan, he was in there with you.

 ***** Tadashi: He gave me a D last semester! (crew starts to chuckle off camera)

Hiro: How could you?

Tadashi: For us Hiro. (Smiles madly) Together, we can do anything. We will rule the city. (In a lower voice;) Join me Hiro, I am your brother!

(Hiro, not being able to keep it up anymore, bends over laughing. Tadashi follows not for behind)

Don: Okay cut! (Laughing too) That's enough Tadashi, thank you for that!

 **Fred's room:**

Hiro: No, you can be way-y…

(Hiro steps up onto Fred's couch, but falls back the way he came, arms flailing.)

Baymax: You have fallen.

(Crew off set and cast on set all laugh, including Hiro.)

Chris: Cut! Baymax, do you advise an ice pack?

 **SFIT Student Show Case:**

(Hiro hands one of his Micro-bots to Alistair Krei. Krei holds the tiny robot between his thumb and index finger, examining it closely.)

Krei: Extraordinary. I want your Micro-… whoops. (When Krei tries to turn the tiny robot over with his fingers, it slips from his hand and falls on the floor.)

Don: Cut.

(Hiro and everyone else on set chuckle lightly)

Krei: Sorry, I have fat fingers. (Laughing a little himself) I'll get it eventually.

 _Take 2;_

Tadashi: Mr. Krei, that's my brothers.'

Krei: Oh, that's right. (Krei tosses the tiny robot to Hiro, but Hiro misses and it falls to the floor)

Hiro: Whoops. (Hiro picks the Micro-bot off the floor. Others on set laugh).

Chris: Cut!

Hiro: See this is why you need the neural-cranial transmitter, you can't handed these things with just your hands.

 **SFIT Student Show Case:**

(Fred hops onto the stage to sit down)

Fred: I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair last me four days. I go front, I go forward, I… I go sideways? Shoot… line?

Don: Front, back, inside out, front, back.

Chris: Cut! Seriously Fred, it's not that hard to remember.

 **Off Set:**

(Tadashi is by the snack table and sees Baymax with his laptop)

Tadashi: Baymax, what are you doing with my laptop?

Baymax: I am searching for a method to mimic Hiro's explosion noise for the fist bump scene.

(Tadashi takes a look at the screen, smiles and gets a fun idea).

Tadashi: Let me help you with that Baymax.

 ***Hiro's garage/home lab:**

(Hiro guides Baymax through the hand clap, back hand smack, and finally makes a fist, and bumps it to Baymax's)

Hiro: Pwwwwww (Hiro makes an explosion sound, waving his fingers over his head)

Baymax: BOO-PWWWWWW! (Baymax waves his fingers up as well, replaying a very loud explosion sound effect from a movie Tadashi helped him find on the internet.)

(Hiro jumps and falls over, surprised and startled. The camera man is startled as well and the camera shakes).

Don: Cut! Baymax, what was that?

Baymax: Did that not sound accurate enough for the sound of an explosion?

Chris: (to Don) Dude, I honestly didn't think this bit would be that hard to do.

 **In front of a Green Screen/Inside the portal:**

(Hiro and Baymax, both armored up, 'fly' over to the test pod, Hiro wipes his hand over the glass to clear off the scum, but when he looks inside, he sees Tadashi sitting inside, eating cereal.)

Tadashi: 'Sup guys. (He says threw half a mouth full)

(Hiro shakes his head and laughs)

Don: Cut. Where's Abigail?

 **Akuma Island:**

Chris: Action.

(The team is walking down the hallway of the abandon facility, moving ever so stealthily. Chris and Don are waiting for Fred to start sing his song, they are about to call a reset until Fred does start singing.)

Fred: _Everything is awesome,_ (The team start laughing) _Everything is cool when you're part of a team._

The whole team: _Everything is awesome! When you're living out a dream!_

Don: Cut! Seriously Fred?

Fred: I told you I could do a better job on this scene, I for one think it is a very appropriate song for this point in the movie.

 **The Nerd Lab:**

Hiro: I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before.

Gogo: Zero resistance. Faster bike, but not fast enough…

(Gogo pulls the back disk/wheel off her bike, and throws it like a frizz-bee off camera. Then there's a crash. Gogo's face falls.)

Gogo: Oh my God! I am so sorry, did I hurt anyone!?

Intern off camera: No one but the coffee machine.

(Camera turns to show another frightened intern by the refreshment table, holding half full foam cups in both hands with coffee all over his pants and shoes, the coffee maker broken on the floor, and her disk inbetted in the wall behind them.)

 **The Nerd Lab:**

Wasabi: Hello Hiro, prepare to be amazed.

(Wasabi grabs an apple on a machine behind him, and does a quick trick with it.)

Wasabi: Catch.

(Wasabi throws the apple threw the two tall green post-looking machines he was working on, but the apple goes straight threw and hits Hiro in the head.)

Hiro: Ouch! (Hiro puts a hand to the small bump slowly forming on his forehead. Wasabi looks worried. Tadashi turns Hiro around to look at his brother's head; even though both brothers are laughing.)

Wasabi: Oh my… I'm sorry… why isn't this thing on? (Wasabi looks to his machine.)

Chris: Cut! Who forgot to turn the lasers on?

 **Akuma Island:**

Hiro: Be ready, he could be anywhere.

(There is a snapping sound behind them, the team members each give a shriek and start throwing whatever they have at whatever it is behind them.)

Fred: Cease Fire! Cease Fire!

(They stop, when the smoke clears, they all look down and see Tadashi, swatted down in a ball with his hands protecting his head. After a second, he raises his head to the team, who all start chuckling.) (Tadashi smiles nervously, and reaches behind him.)

Tadashi: I brought you guys some donuts. (Tadashi presents them with a dozen donut box with the Lucky Cat logo on it.)

(The team laughs and walks over to Tadashi as he stands, to have a donut.)

Don: Cut! Okay guys, donut break, five minutes! (Don and Chris both walk over to Tadashi to have one too.)

 ***Akuma Island:**

Chris: And action!

(Honey Lemon stands on a platform, tosses her chem ball down, and a big colorful glob of polymer appears on the floor level below her. Honey jumps down, her feet hit the blob and she bounces, but her balance is off and she falls on her butt.)

Don: Cut! (Honey stands, rubbing the sore spot where she sits. Directors and crew chuckle off camera.)

Honey: Stop laughing!

Chris: Sorry Honey, but it is kinda funny.

Honey: It's really not. (Honey pouts.)

 **Hiro's garage/home lab:**

(Hiro guides Baymax through the hand clap, back hand smack, and finally makes a fist, and bumps it to Baymax's)

Hiro: Pwwwwww (Hiro makes an explosion sound, waving his fingers over his head)

Baymax: Ba-la-la-la-la-la-lah. (Baymax waves his fingers up as well.)

Hiro: Wait what is...? (Hiro starts laughing uncontrollably)

Don: Cut! (Laughing himself) Baymax, where did that come from?

Chris: No, no! I like that! (Also laughing) And the audience will love it. Let's keep that.

(Don thinks for a minute.)

Don: Yeah, that could be another one of Baymax's signature 'things.'

Chris: We could even use it a few other times in the movie.

(Don and Chris nod to each other and turn back to the set.)

Don: Okay guys, let's shoot that one more time from the top. Baymax, I want you to do the fist bump exactly how you just did it, and Hiro, don't laugh and just go with it. Alright?

(The bell sounds as they reset, and they re-shoot the scene; without disruption.)

Chris: Cut and print!

(Chris and Don face each other in their chairs, smile, and each make a fist, and bump them together.)

Don & Chris: Ba-la-la-la-la-la-lah!

 **After Credits—Stan Lee's secret lab:**

(Stan Lee holds up a pair of super hero spandex between him and Fred.)

Stan: I wear 'em forward, I then go…? Wait, that doesn't sound right.

Fred: Front, back, inside out, front, and back. Seriously dad, (smiling, patting him on the shoulder) it's not that hard to remember.

* * *

 **The many 'Baymax Fist Bump retakes' was my idea, but Purplerose128 thought of most of Baymax's responses to it. (3/5 for her). I really wanted to make up how 'Ba-la-la-la-la-la-lah' was conceived.**

 **The Akuma Island one, with Tadashi being Yokai in Callaghan's place; the scene was my idea, but Purplerose128 said that line for Tadashi I marked with a *, I loved it too much to not use it, so I just marked that one line for her.**

 **It was my idea to do one with Tadashi in his cell at the police station, but he would be surrounded by some-people else, other then the thugs/bot-fighters. Purplerose128 recommended 'Minions' from _Despicable Me_ , and I said _YES!_ **

**I wanted to include _Everything Is Awesome_ , out of respect and my own personal joy for this film's winning of the Oscar's 'Best Animated Film.'**

 **Hope I made U guys laugh. XD**

 **Review about which one(s) made U laugh the most ;)**


End file.
